Sacrifice
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: Court OS sans vraiment de sens, couple très peu présent... Courte histoire d'une Lucy qui se sacrifie pour sauver ses amis de sa naïveté (fin un peu moche, disons qu'elle n'a pas une mort très agréable ), rien de très explicit


Hoy la compagnie !

ça fait un bail, je sais...j'avoue que les vacances sont passées bien trop vite a mon goût, et donc que j'ai complètement zappé de continuer ma fiction actuelle... ma faute, j'assume !

Bref, je vous annonce bien sur que cette fiction est toujours en cours, que je travaille sur le prochain chapitre et que je le sortirais dès que possible ! Les chapitres ne sortiront peut être pas de manière très régulière, mais ils sortiront en tout cas ! Continuez comme ça, vos reviews me vont droit au cœur et m'encourage encore plus a continuer l'écriture de cette fiction ! Le temps d'en reprendre le fil pour ne pas écrire d'ânnerie, et je suis a vous !

Quant a cet OS, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, j'avoue ! Je suis rentrée en terminale tout a l'heure, et après avoir lu et vu OS/AMV du couple Grey/Natsu, j'ai eu envie d'écrire...du LuxLu tragique et pas très très logique;.. je ne sais pas pourquoi, ne m'en voulez pas ! Cet OS n'a donc pas beaucoup de sens, c'est une envie soudaine, j'avais envie d'écrire du tragique, c'est un exutoire, et cela risque de recommencer ! Mais la prochaine fois j'essayerais de faire plus logique et construit !

Bref bref bref, profitez en un max et donnez moi votre avis ! Pour savoir si je dois recommencer mes crises de folies meurtrières ou si je garde le résultat pour moi ! Ou même si vous avez une envie de tragique particulière !

Tchao !

PS : plus de blabla que d'OS, c'est grave ! :P

* * *

La bise glacée secouait la forêt, givrant les sapins, éloignant les derniers courageux qui sortaient en ce temps glacial. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, et les créatures des forêts étaient de moins en moins nombreuses à sortir le bout de leur nez. Le silence recouvrait tout, seulement dérangé par le bruit du vent entre les majestueux arbres. La neige, au sol, vierge de toute impureté, gagnait du terrain, mais fut obligée de reculer devant la silhouette qui s'approchait de la seule et unique clairière de la forêt. Elle crissa sous ses pas, qui y laissèrent une marque à première vue indélébile. Mais sitôt la silhouette éloignée, la neige reprit ses droits et les traces de pas se recouvrirent d'une poudreuse pure. Tandis que la silhouette s'éloignait dans la forêt glaciale, la tension montait dans cet univers pourtant si paisible quelques secondes auparavant.

Il ne fallut pas attendre plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour qu'un cri déchirant retentisse au cœur du bois, provoquant l'envolée de tous les oiseaux présents. La neige se tacha d'un rouge carmin, avant de disparaitre tout à fait sous les pas bien plus grands que ceux du précédent. La neige continua de se teinter de rouge puis la chose d'envola, sa proie fermement accrochée entre ses griffes.

Au cœur de la ville, dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, les mages tentaient de sortir. Etrange, si l'on prend en compte que généralement les gens tentent d'y rentrer. Tout d'un coup, la barrière céda, augmentant encore la crainte des membres présents. Ils sortirent de la guilde et s'arrêtèrent nets devant la vision qu'ils eurent. En haut du clocher désormais dégoulinant de sang, goutant le long de sa plus haute tour, une fine silhouette y était embrochée. Le pic au sommet de la tour ressortait par son ventre et les yeux grands ouverts de la demoiselle étaient tournés vers le ciel, mais désormais, ils ne voyaient plus rien. Sa position effroyable terrorisait toutes les personnes présentes, mais pourtant, elle semblait enfin en paix.

Lucy Heartfilia s'était condamnée, elle avait tout tenté pour arranger les choses, et désormais, elle payait le prix de son inconscience. Mais tout en elle inspirait la paix : elle n'était pas morte en vain, son sacrifice avait permis de sauver ses amis, sa famille…et plus que tout, il était sauf. Une silhouette massive abattît rageusement son poing sur le mur le plus proche et s'y laissa tomber, anéanti. Il n'était pas parvenu à la sauver. Il avait réagis trop tard, incapable de voir les signes annonciateurs de la disparition de sa blonde. Elle regrettait amèrement la confiance qu'elle avait donnée à cet inconnu, et depuis ce jour, elle ne vivait qu'à moitié, cherchant à expier sa faute et à sauver les gens qu'elle avait mis en danger. De toute façon, elle était condamnée, et partir, même de manière cruelle, pour sauver ceux qu'elle aimait plus que tout, n'était pas cher payé sa faute.

Désormais Lucy Heartfilia était pardonnée, laissant derrière elle l'unique descendant des Draer. Mais il était vivant, au moins…


End file.
